It Wasn't Me
by Rock Mint Swirl 22
Summary: Juliet receives a shocking phone call from Shawn. What happens when she goes to the Psych office, and finds, what looks like, Shawn's attempted suicide? Takes place after, S7 E10. Contains Some whump, and a lot of Shules! I don't own Psych. Swirlspot's story!
1. Chapter 1

Juliet was sitting at her desk, doing some paper work, when her phone started to vibrate. She looked at it to see who it was, Shawn, was across the glowing screen, She sighed, then picked it up, and said "Hi, Shawn, why -" but her words were cut of when Shawn started talking.

" Look, I can't do this anymore " He said.

"Can't do what anymore, Shawn?" She asked, confused.

" Everything, our relationship, always dragging Gus around, frustrating my dad, lying everyday, and Lassie never appreciating the work I do" he answer "are we ever going to get back together?" He asked.

" Shawn, I, I... " Juliet answered, lost for words.

"That's what I thought," He replied, "Goodbye Juliet, tell everyone else goodbye, not that they care" he said, then hung up the phone.

Juliet didn't know what to do, she just sat their, frozen. _"What does that mean?!"_ She thought to herself, with wide eyes.

Before she could think of an answer, she grabbed her keys, and ran out the door, to her car. She started to drive down the road, headed for the Psych office. She thought about what he meant by _"goodbye Juliet, tell everyone else goodbye, not that they care"_ She had ideas but shook them off, but they just kept coming back.

She finally reached the Psych office, she pulled in to a parking space, parked her car, got out and ran towards the door, but when she tried to open it, it was locked. "Dang it!" She whispered in frustration to herself.

She kept trying to push the door open, but it wouldn't budge. It finally opened when she hit it with all her might. When she got in, she ran into the main room seeing, what she wished she hadn't, Shawn was laying in the floor passed out, with an empty pill bottle next to him.

Juliet rushed to Shawn's side to feel his pulse, it was still there, weak, but there.

She pulled out her phone and dialed 911, the line imminently pick up "911 what is your emergency?" The lady on the other line asked.

" I need an ambulance, my friend is unconscious " She answered imminently. With worry in her voice.

"Alright, an ambulance is on the way" the lady responded, after Juliet gave her the address.

When the line went silent, Juliet looked down at Shawn "How could this happen?!" She asked herself, then noticed the empty pill bottle . "He didn't take all of these, did he?" She kept asking herself these questions , but imminently shook them off. Shawn wouldn't just give up like that, or would he?

Juliet looked back down at Shawn, and realised he had gotten really pale. She then imminently started calling his name "Shawn!" She shouted " Shawn, please wake up! " She pleaded with him "Shawn, don't die on me! I need you, I can't live without you, and I really care about you! " She kept shaking him, until he stared to open his eyes a little "Shawn, are you okay?" She asked, her voice a little shaky.

He looked up at her, right in the eyes, he felt like his head had exploded, but he ignored it. He had to let Juliet know the truth, why he was lying on the floor, why he made the phone call to her, but he couldn't think of anything to say, "Shawn can you hear me?" Juliet asked softly, then squeezed his hand.

He had too say something, but what? He kept thinking for the right words, he felt sleepy, but he had to say something before he passed out again!

"Please say something!" Juliet pleaded.

"It wasn't me" he responded .

"What?" Juliet asked.

He knew he was about to pass out, "It wasn't me" he answered , then fell unconscious again.


	2. Chapter 2

Big thanks to, Disenchanted3467,.and Psycho4life, for reviewing the first chapter, first ever posted Psych fan fiction! You don't know how much I appreciate it! Anyways, this takes place after, s7 e10, and before, s7 e11. It is also Shules, and has whump!

Juliet watched, as the paramedics lifted Shawn into the ambulance, She wished she could go, but she had to call it in, and stay to help.

As she was pulling out her phone, it started vibrating, She answered it "O'hara" she said.

"Hi Juliet, have you seen Shawn? He said he would meet me for lunch" Gus asked.

She didn't know why to tell him, "Yes, and I know where he is" She answered him.

"Okay, where?" He asked her

"On his way to the hospital" She answered, her voice shaky.

"What?! Why?!" He asked, with fear in his voice .

"I'm not sure yet, the paramedics didn't tell me anything" She answered him.

"Are you going to the hospital?" He asked.

" No, I have to stay at the crime scene " She replied.

"What crime scene?" He asked "Did Shawn go to a crime scene? And get hurt there?" He asked.

" No, you see I found Shawn here at the Psych office, with an empty pill bottle next to him. So that can mean one thing" She told him

"Shawn tried to commit suicide?" His asked with wide eyes, and fear in his voice.

"Maybe, I don't know, but can you go to the hospital, and check on Shawn?" She asked, " I need to know if he's okay"

"Yes, I'll go there now" He answered, then hung up, after Juliet gave him the hospital address.

Juliet called Lassiter "Lassiter" he said as he picked it up.

"Carlton, come to the Psych office, there's been an attempted suicide" she told him, although, she didn't believe it was a suicide.

"What did Spencer do this time? " he asked.

"Shawn didn't do anything!" She answered him, a little ticked of, " At least, I don't believe he did" She said, with hope.

"Just sit tight, I'll be there soon" Lassiter told her, then hung up the phone.

Juliet started looking at where Shawn was when she found him passed out on the floor, She couldn't imagine Shawn trying to kill himself. He was to soft, to in love with life, he had everything he ever needed. Except her love, and Lassiter's respect, he just could couldn't do something like that to her, to himself, to Gus, to his dad.

She started crying, everything he was to her, everything she was to him, was going to go away, and it was all her fault!

Why did she leave him? He loved her, and she left, all cause of a stupid lie! She was sobbing now, She couldn't hide her sadness any longer.

After some more crying, she tried to calmed herself down, but she couldn't stop thinking that this was her fault. She decided to take, a look around, then she noticed the pill bottle, that was on the ground next to Shawn, was Zaleplon, she knew you needed a prescription to get these kind of sleeping pills, and since when did Shawn have trouble sleeping? If it wasn't suicide, she knew that meant it could only be one other thing, murder.

Ta da! What do you think? Leave a review down below! ~ Swirlspot


	3. Chapter 3

**A\N: Thanks to, PrePsychPineappleLover, for reviewing the last chapter! Spoiler: We get to see what happens to Shawn in the next chapter! Review if you're excited!**

Lassiter, and Juliet were on their to the chief's office, after they had finished the investigation, of Shawn's, supposedly, attempted suicide. They walked in, Juliet still positive it was attempted murder, not suicide, and Lassiter wanting to believe his partner, but was sure is was attempted suicide.

They say down, and Lassiter said, "It was suicide"

"No, it was murder, I'm positive" Juliet said.

" Look, I know it's hard to believe, but you can't ignore the facts" He told her.

"What facts? The fact that Shawn never had a sleeping problem in his life, or the fact that he told me that it wasn't him!" Juliet said, angry at her partner .

"Look, Juliet, I know it's hard to believe Shawn could do something like this, but all the evidence points to suicide" Karen told her.

" He didn't do it, I will prove it" She said to both of them.

"How?" Lassiter asked her.

" With evidence, and facts! " She answered, with anger in her voice.

"We have all the facts that it's a suicide" Lassiter told her, "He called you on the phone and told you it was a suicide, there's a note, the door was locked, all the windows were closed, and the empty pill bottle!"

"It was sleeping medicine! Shawn has never had a sleeping problem! " Juliet said, not realizing she was yelling.

"If you believe it's attempted murder fined some proof" The chief said putting the whole argument to rest, "You're dismissed"

They both walked out, going their separate ways. Lassiter back to his deck to finish his paper work from earlier, and Juliet going back to the Psych office, to fined proof it wasn't suicide.

 **The Psych office**

Juliet looked around, trying to find new evidence, she couldn't find anything, but she kept looking, she needed to prove it was attempted murder, not suicide!

She looked at Shawn's decked, where they found the note, the note that broke her heart, she stated crying remembering what it said, but she couldn't think about that, at least not now. She kept shaking it off, but it wouldn't work, her thoughts kept coming back. The words on that piece of paper was something she would never forget, something that would always be apart of her.

 **Flash back**

Juliet stood there in the Psych office with other officers, and Lassiter, who was reading the note that Shawn left behind. She watched in horror as Lassiter eyes widened when he read the note, she wanted to know what was on it, she wanted to know what he said about her.

When Lassiter finished he handed it to her, she started to read it what it said,

 _Dear everyone who reads this,_

 _I'm sorry I had to do this, but I couldn't live with myself knowing that my ex-girlfriend hates me, no one appreciated my work at the SBPD, and my friends and family always yelling at me, I had to end the pain it was causing me, and the pain I was causing others. The fact that I lied every single day of my life, not know this is what those lies come to. I'm sorry for lying, I'm sorry for living._

 _Jules if you ever read this, I apologize for all the pain I caused you, I'm sorry I lied, if I had known this is what it came to, then I wouldn't have done it, the truth is, I love you Juliet, and I'm sorry I never told you that._

 _P.s never show this to my dad, or Gus, they would just be disappointed._

She was sobbing, and didn't know it, she was shaking, and didn't know it. She was so sad, she didn't care what people said about her, and most of all she wanted to see Shawn.

She crumpled up the note, and threw it as far as she could, then she sat on the couch, and put her face in her hands, and cried even harder.

 **End of flash back**

She kept looking around, looking for something new, some sign that it was attempted murder. She looked everywhere, not one piece of evidence that it was attempted murder. She kept looking, not giving up, when she saw smudge marks on the floor, that were made by new shoes. This is the kind of evidence she was looking for! Neither Shawn, or Gus has bought new shoes recently, so they were from someone else's shoes.

She was happy, but sad, because this meant someone was after Shawn, and it also meant, once they found out he wasn't dead, they were going to try again, she had to warn Shawn!

Her phone started ringing, she pulled it out of her pocket, and saw, Gus, across the glowing screen, she gasped, then picked it up, "What's the news on Shawn?" She said , with a lot of worry in her voice.

"We know what happened, you might want to come here, and hear it for yourself in person" Gus answered her.

"Is it that bad?" She asked, but Gus had already hung up.

 _" I guess it is that bad"_ She thought, then ran outside, got in her car, and started driving towards the hospital.

 **I did a cliffhanger! What were your thoughts? Post a review to let me know! ~ Swirlspot**


	4. What Happen?

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for so long! My mom took away my kindle, and that's what I type on. But right now I'm typing this on a laptop. This chapter is short, cause I've ad writer block FOEVER! I hope you enjoy this! Shout out to, Tallstar07, for reviewing, and following! You really don't know how much its means! Please review! ~ Swirlspot

Juliet entered the hospital; she didn't know what to think. She just found out Shawn was targeted by a killer, what could she think?

Juliet walked straight to the waiting room, as soon a she got there; she saw Gus, and Henry sitting chairs. They noticed her as she walked up to them, "Juliet, we were waiting for you" Gus said, as she sat down, "We want to tell you what happened to Shawn, can we?" Gus asked.

"Yes, please do. I need to know" Juliet answered.

"Okay, well the doctor told us that after Shawn had an overdose, he started shallow breathing, and then his muscles went limp, he fell on the floor, and then he passed out" Gus said in a worried, and sad voice, "After the paramedics got him in the ambulance, he woke up and was really confused, then he passed out again. They said his breathing started to get really shallow, so they gave him oxygen. The doctor said if you hadn't called when you did, Shawn would have died, you save his life Juliet"

Juliet couldn't believe what she just heard, she saved Shawn. She wanted to tell them what she found out, but she wanted to tell Lassiter first. She also wanted to see Shawn, "Can we see him?" She asked in a worried tone.

"Yes, we just wanted to tell you what happened first" Henry told her.

She nodded, and then they all went to the front desk, "What room is Shawn Spencer in?" Juliet asked.

The lady typed at her computer, and then said, "Room 12 B"

They all nodded, and then walked to the room.

A/N: Sorry this one was short! I've had writers block for a while… But at least I came up with this okay! The next chapter will hopefully be out on, 1/12/19! So see ya then! ~ Swirlspot


End file.
